Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Evidemment, ça devait arriver. Retrouver son pire rival au lycée, déjà en soi, n'était pas l'idéal. Mais faire équipe, et se retrouver ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire...
1. Le Kutolah de Sacae

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ! **

_Lord Ma-koto Chaoying_

**Comme d'hab, merci Ma-chan pour tout ! (Ah, on pourra dire que tu m'as fait écrire sur Fire Emblem !)**

* * *

**(Lycée)**

La pluie tombe. Tap tap tap. Le bruit de la pluie contre les carreaux. Tap tap tap. Sur les fenêtres du lycéeça fait un drôle de dessin. Un bruit qui rend content d'être à l'intérieur. Tap tap tap.

Ouuuaaahhh ! Je baille. Je regarde la pendule. Comment, déjà sept heures ! Le temps passe vite… je n'ai même pas le temps de finir ce que j'avais prévu… tant pis, je vais continuer encore un peu mon exposé. En espérant que la bibliothécaire ne me jette pas dehors…

"Sept heures ! Fermeture de la bibliothèque, je vais tous devoir vous jeter dehors !"

………mouais. C'est juste moi, ou j'ai comme une impression d'écho ! Considérant que je suis un peu TOUT SEUL, le mot « tous » n'est peut-être pas le plus approprié. Mais un homme de Sacae ne faillit jamais aux règles de l'honneur, aussi je me lève en commençant à ranger mes affaires. Ah, il ne faut pas que j'oublie…

"N'oubliez pas de remettre les chaises en place !"

Je me dirige vers le fond de la bibliothèque, et je farfouille… j'espère que je trouverai ce que je cherche… parfait, un journal ! Espérons que je puisse l'emprunter. Je me dirige vers la table de la bibliothécaire, et je lui demande poliment.

"Madame, je peux emprunter ça ?"

La dame me regarde, un peu étonnée. Sans doute parce que je suis nouveau, que ça ne m'empêche pas de faire des heures sup d'étude, qu'elle ne connaît pas encore ma tête, et que mon look ne doit pas lui paraître banal : il faut dire que je suis de taille assez petite, avec des longs cheveux verts nattés et des yeux aussi vert que ma chevelure. Et que, chose importante, JE SUIS UN GARÇON ! Toutes les personnes de Sacae ont les cheveux et les yeux vert émeraude, suivent leurs convictions et ont pour devise de ne jamais mentir. Ce qui pose parfois… certains problèmes… mais je vous expliquerai ça plus tard.

"Oui, bien sûr. Votre nom…"

"Kutolah. Guy Kutolah."

Elle entre les données dans l'ordinateur, avant de me demander le document en question pour prendre son code. Avant de me rendre le journal, elle me fixe un instant, et me demande avec un air interrogateur.

"Seriez-vous par hasard… le frère de Rath Kutolah ?"

"Je suis son cousin. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh, non, juste comme ça. Vous vous ressemblez assez…"

Moi, ressembler à Rath? Mon dieu, je suis pas comme lui, quand même ! Moins bavard que lui, tu meurs. Avec ça, il ne sourit jamais, et quand on l'entendra rire, les poules auront des dents. Et il paraît qu'un jour, pour l'anecdote, que lorsqu'une fille a voulu sortir avec lui, et s'est mise à lui déclarer sa flamme – parce qu'il est très beau et très doué –, il l'a simplement regardé de son regard habituel, et qu'il l'a planté là avec un élégant « … ». Inutile de dire les crises de larmes qu'il a engendré par la suite.

"Rath Kutolah est un garçon très convenable et très sérieux, continuait la bibliothécaire, il n'a jamais posé de problème aux professeurs ni ici. Mais il n'est pas très bavard… ni très expressif…"

Pas très bavard ? Pas très expressif? C'est un euphémisme ! Une porte serait plus bavarde que lui, oui !

"C'est dans sa nature. Il n'a jamais été expansif, m-même avec les membres de sa famille, d'ailleurs."

"Un de ses professeurs m'a dit que ça lui posait à l'oral. Il n'avait pas de très bonnes notes à l'oral, parce qu'il n'aimait pas prendre la parole."

Devinez pourquoi ? Ha.

"Jeune homme, vous avez un devoir demain ?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Pourquoi ?"

"Oh, juste parce que vous êtes resté si tard ! Ce n'est pas habituel pour un nouvel élève dans l'établissement."

"Le professeur principal pensait nous faire mettre par groupe de deux pour une sorte d'exposé spécial. En fait, ce n'est pas v-vraiment un exposé, mais une sorte de stage qui mélange toutes les matières et recoupe tous les thèmes… où on devra alterner entre cours, enquête sur le terrain, travaux pratiques… etc... à la fin, on devra présenter notre production. La production la plus originale aura la meilleure note."

"Je vois… et vous pensez vous mettre avec qui ?"

Je hoche la tête.

"Aucune idée… comme je suis nouveau, je ne connais personne. J-je me serais bien mis avec mon cousin, mais comme il est plus âgé, il est plusieurs c-classes au dessus de moi. J'espère que tout le monde ne me jettera pas dehors juste parce que je suis n-nouveau…"

"Bah, vous apprendrez vite. C'est vrai que le milieu n'est pas facile, mais…"

Hum… rien que d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre quand je suis venu rattraper mon jour de classe raté, j'ai pu voir que c'était plus chaud, oui. Et j'ai bien conscience que le fait d'avoir un an de moins par rapport à moyenne – j'ai quinze ans, bientôt seize –, d'être petit, d'avoir un look spécial avec mes longs cheveux en natte, et de venir de Sacae ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Sans compter mon ardeur au travail. Pour tous ces lycéens de banlieue, qui vont en bande et rigolent ensemble, je dois être un paria. Ce sera un miracle s'il n'y a pas de bagarre…

Prenez Rath, par exemple : quand il est arrivé dans ce milieu, il s'est attiré toutes les emmerdes possibles. Comme il n'est pas du genre à montrer ses faiblesses ou ses émotions, il se contentait de laisser fuser les insultes, tranquille comme à son habitude. Mais le jour où les autres ont voulu aller plus loin, il a montré de quoi il était capable au combat, et… depuis ce jour-là, plus personne ne l'a embêté.

J'espère que j'arriverai aussi à m'intégrer à ce milieu. A la différence de Rath, je ne suis vraiment pas très grand et je suis loin d'avoir son calme. Mais je ferais de mon mieux, je le jure. J'arriverai à mon but, j'en fais le serment.

Je jure… de devenir le meilleur élève de tout Sacae.

…

**(Le lendemain.**

**En classe.)**

"Un peu de silence, s'il vous plaît !"

Comme je ne bavardais pas, difficile de faire silence. Je suis conscient des regards autour de moi, mais je m'efforce d'avoir l'air calme et sûr de moi, même si je suis dans une posture qui n'est pas des meilleures à côté du bureau du prof, qui doit me présenter aux élèves. Hier, j'avais raté le cours, mais je l'avais juste rattrapé, c'est pour ça que je sais ce qu'il y a eu hier.

"Je vous présente un nouvel élève. Il s'appelle…"

Le prof n'a pas le temps de finir. Des cris fusent, comme d'habitude, sauf que j'en suis en partie la cible, aujourd'hui. Une faiblesse, et c'est la mort, ici.

"Silence !"

C'est mal parti…

"Ouah, vise le look ! T'es sûr que t'es pas une fille ?"

La colère monte en moi.

"F-ferme-la !"

Et m-mince, ça me reprend. Quand je suis énervé ou bouleversé, je b-bégaie... pas m-maintenant ! Les rires redoublent. Manifestement, ma performance ne les a pas convaincus…

"SILENCE !"

A grand-peine, le prof essaye de se faire entendre. A grand peine, et peine perdue. Finalement, les rires finissent par se lasser.

"Bien. Son nom est… Guy Kutolah. Je vous prie de bien accueillir votre camarade et de…"

Le prof ne finira jamais, vu que c'est reparti pour une bonne crise de rire. Eévidemment, il aurait pu trouver quelque chose de plus diplomatique à dire… finalement, je parviens à revenir à ma place, sous les huées de rire des élèves. Ça commence bien… Je suis vert. Pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive ! Heureusement, le prof commence à faire son speech sur le fameux « TGN », le « Travail en Groupe Noté ».

"Il s'agira d'un travail très important. Vous allez chacun vous mettre par deux. Choisissez votre partenaire avec soin, car il vous sera difficile de changer."

Un élève lui demande.

"Monsieur Marcus, il va compter pour combien dans la moyenne ?"

"Autant dire pour le coefficient maximum. 7 ou 8."

Des cris fusent.

"C'est pourquoi vous devrez faire de votre mieux. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, le travail consistera à faire une production sur un thème particulier, sous la forme de votre choix, la plus originale possible. Vous devrez faire des enquêtes et recherches dans l'école, avec les autres matières des autres professeurs, et également à l'extérieur de l'école. Je rappelle que les notes de sport comptent pour un gros coefficient. Vous serez noté sur…"

Mais déjà les élèves bavardaient entre eux, pour savoir avec qui ils se mettraient. Ça me donnait un peu de répit. De plus, le travail m'intéressait vraiment ! Mais pour trouver quelqu'un qui allait vouloir travailler avec moi…

"Silence !"

Peine perdue, comme toujours. Mais alors que monsieur Marcus essaye de rétablir le silence, un jeune homme dont les cheveux lui cachent les yeux, rentre dans la salle, et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Marcus semble étonné, et fronce les sourcils.

"Comment, Lowen? Une erreur de répartition des élèves ?"

Hein ? Ouah, avec un peu de chance, c'est peut-être de moi qu'il s'agit…

"Je dois avoir un élève en plus ?"

Oups, non. C'est pas moi. Le prof se retourne vers nous.

"Vous avez fait vos groupes, comme je vous l'ai dit ?"

"Ouais, monsieur !"

Sauf que je suis tout seul, comme d'hab… bah, au moins personne ne m'embêtera. Mais Marcus remarque le truc.

"Mais… quelqu'un est tout seul…"

Des soupirs hostiles montent. Oh, je suis aimé…

"Ah, ça tombe bien… comme cet élève doit venir… ça complétera le groupe."

Hein !

"Bon, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous. Il y a eu une erreur de répartition d'élèves dans les classes… l'un d'entre eux va arriver. Très bien, Lowen, faites-le entrer."

Il rentre.

J'avale ma salive, et dès que je le vois, j'arrête de respirer.

NOOOOONNNN ! Pas… PAS LUUUUUIII ! PAS MON ANCIEN CAMARADE DE MON ANCIEN LYCEE !

Le garçon s'avance calmement, très sûr de lui. Tout de suite, par son allure stylée et sa démarche sûre, assurée par ses élégants muscles déliés et sa haute stature, impose le respect. On entend même des gloussements parmi les filles, et une qui chuchote à son amie.

"Il est mignon, dis donc !"

HEIN ! QUOI ! Lui, MIGNON ! Il est… DEMONIAQUEMENT DEMONIAQUE ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si beau! Ses cheveux blonds légèrement foncés, qui reflètent les éclats de soleil ! Ses yeux d'ambre, qui ont la manie de refléter la lumière et la moindre de ses émotions démoniaques ! Ou son sourire à la Monsieur-je-sais-tout, qui passe leur temps à refléter sa nature démoniaque !

"Oh, c'est toi ! T'es donc dans notre classe ! Trop bien !"

Et BIEN SÛR, lui, on L'ADORE ! Et lui il trouve intelligent de répondre :

"Oui, il y avait une erreur dans les classes. Ça me pose un problème pour l'exposé…"

"Allez, mets-toi avec nous !"

Il sourit, de son fameux sourire qui fait craquer les filles. Eh, POURQUOI il sourit à tout le monde, et que moi, je ne me tapais que son fameux « sourire machiavélique » ?

"Je suis désolé, mais je ne crois pas qu'on puisse se mettre à trois."

Le prof en profite pour intervenir.

"C'est exact. C'est pourquoi je vous suggère de vous mettre avec le nouvel élève de notre classe…"

Et LUI, il trouve intelligent de répondre.

"Allez, monsieur ! Vous n'allez pas me mettre quand même avec un bleu ?"

Là… il est allé TROP LOIN ! Je tape violemment sur la tape, et hurle. La classe sursaute, et siffle.

"Un B-BLEU ! A-arrête de faire semblant de m'ign-norer ! Tu sais T-TRES BIEN qui je suis !"

"Qui tu es ? Est-ce qu'on se conn…"

Soudainement, alors qu'il se retourne, il me voit enfin pour la première fois, et s'arrête de parler. Il me dévisage lentement, et ses yeux d'ambre s'attarde sur moi, sur mes yeux, mon visage, et tout mon corps. Et moi, je trouve intelligent de rougir, sous le coup de la colère et… eh, il pourrait au moins, quand il me fait le coup de « je-te-regarde-avec-mon-regard-spécial-et-du-coup-te-fais-diaboliquement-bégayer », me... ne pas regarder tout mon corps ! C'est, euh… déconcentrant ! Comment je pourrais le battre s'il passe son temps à me déconcentrer !

Ses yeux d'ambre semblent lire en moi.

"Je te connais..."

Quoi ? Sa voix, le ton de ce diabolique voleur, grave ! Mais le revoilà qui s'avance, et me darde son « sourire machiavéliquement machiavélique » qui lui si propre. Je le jure, je le déteste, je le déteste !

"Mais si ce n'est pas mon petit Guy préféré ! Alors, comment te portes-tu depuis tout ce temps si pénible depuis mon absence ?"

"T-TRES B-BIEN jusqu'à… j-jusqu'à ce T-TU VIENNES !"

Les élèves hurlent de rire. Même le prof ne sait plus gérer la situation, interloqué. Mais je suis trop bien occupé à hurler sur l'autre pour y prêter attention…

"Q-QU'EST-CE QUE T-TU FOUS DANS M-MA CLASSE ET DANS M-MON LYCEE !"

Très cool, il s'avance à ma table, en se recoiffant légèrement, mais pas trop, et me re-darde son fameux sourire machiavéliquement machiavélique à la « Monsieur je suis class et je le sais ».

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est aussi MA classe, mon cher Guy, et MON lycée, puisque j'y étais avant toi."

Nouvelle explosion de rire.

"E-et alors ! C'est… pareil ! T'aurais pas pu te trouver ailleurs, espèce d-de… de…!"

"Ah, mais tu es devenu une vraie terreur, Guy !"

Grrr ! Voilà, vous voyez ! Et COMMENT voulez-vous que je puisse garder mon calme dans des situations comme ça !

"M-MONSTRE !"

Mais lui se contente d'arborer son sourire diaboliquement machiavélique, et… EH ! Pourquoi il s'assoit à côté de m-moi !

"Pourquoi tu t-te mets là ! J-JE NE T'AI JAMAIS D-DEMANDE DE V-VENIR !"

Son sourire diaboliquement machiavélique s'élargit encore plus. Aïe aïeça craint… chaque fois qu'il avait ce sourire dans nos batailles passéesça se terminait avec moi qui mangeais la poussière par terre…

"Ah, mon cher Guy… on dirait que nous allons avoir l'immense plaisir de travailler à nouveau ensemble, on dirait…"

"Q-QUOI !"

Mon hurlement est si fort qu'il a dû percer les tympans de tout le lycée.

"Monsieur Kutolah, un peu de calme, s'il vous plaît !"

C'est le prof, qui – à grand-peine – a réussi à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Je me tourne vers lui, l'air inquiet.

"Monsieur… non… ne me dites pas que… que je v-vais devoir travailler avec lui pour l'exposé ! Non… s'il vous plaît… pas ça…"

Marcus ne dit rien. Il a l'air fatigué. Les élèves, eux, sont très curieux et hilares. Quand à L'AUTRE, il… le bâtard ! Lui et son foutu sourire machiavélique… il doit triompher… et le voilà qui installe son affaires sur ma table ! Oh, le… ! Finalement, le prof revient à son bureau, et d'une voix calme, annonce.

"Mes élèves, je vous présente le partenaire de notre nouvel élève pour la durée entière du travail en groupe ; j'ai nommé, monsieur Matthew Ositia."

Je tombe de ma chaise. Oh, mon dieu…

…

**A suivre…**

…


	2. Ô génial Matthew que je suis !

**_Chapitre 2 : Ô génial Matthew que je suis ! (partie 1)_**

**(Cours de français…**

**Pour la unième et unième fois…)**

« D-DEGAGE DE LA ! »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Je t'ai dit de DEGAGER ! »

« Que de mots rudes, cher collègue. Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que je ne veux PLUS te V-VOIR ! »

« Pourquoi n'essayes-tu donc pas de tourner la tête ? »

« Oh, t-toi… GRRRRR ! »

« Ah, je sais, je suis tellement beau à voir… »

A voir la rougeur de sa tête, je suis très sûr que c'est vrai. C'est le moment de faire mon fameux « sourire-Matthewien-super-craquant », rien que pour le voir bégayer encore plus…

« J-JE… Grrrrr… J-JE… T-TOI… GRRRR ! »

Le bruit d'une règle sur le bureau. Une règle de professeur. Ha ha ha ha… rien qu'à imaginer la suite – comme je l'ai prévu –, c'est déjà très amusant…

« Monsieur KUTOLAH ! Monsieur OSITIA ! Bon sang, QUAND, au nom de la sainte matière que j'enseigne et de tous les saints du monde, allez-vous CESSER de vous chamailler et de perturber la classe ! »

Perturber la classe ? Oh, si on tient compte du fait que personne ne suit le cours depuis ma transcendantale arrivée… ne vous y méprenez pas ; je ne me suis laissé interpeller par Marcus uniquement parce que c'est dans mon plan. Et voir Guy perdre ses moyens est IRRESISTIBLE. Mais au final, je ne ferai jamais prendre ou punir si ce n'était pas dans mon but.

« M-MONSIEUR ! C'est… M-MATTHEW qui… m'empêche de TRAVAILLER ! »

Je hausse un sourcil, très amusé. Ah la la… il est tellement prévisible.

« Evidemment, mon _cher _Guy, si tu me craches à la figure et m'abreuves d'insultes à chaque fois que je me m'approche de toi pour qu'on travaille, comment veux-tu qu'on avance ? »

C'est tellement facile de le casser. A voir les flammes qui s'allument dans ses charmants yeux verts et le froncement de sourcils de Marcus, j'ai déjà gagné.

« M-mais… mais… TU… »

Trop facile.

« Monsieur Kutolah, veuillez vous calmer et laisser _au moins _votre camarade s'asseoir sur cette chaise pour commencer votre travail en groupe. Et si j'entends encore quelque bruit que ce soit venant de votre table, vous m'entendez… »

Sans doute fatigué par ce surcroît d'effort, Marcus s'empresse d'aller voir un autre groupe. Quant à mon amusant petit myrmidon, il me regarde, l'air... courroucé. Il faut immortaliser cet instant. Ses yeux émeraude disent clairement : « C-comment ! Ah ça… c'est la M-MEILLEURE ! ». N'eût été sa crainte de se faire prendre à nouveau, il l'aurait hurlé.

« C-comment ! Ah ça… c'est la M-MEILLEURE ! »

Ah-ha… courageux, le petit myrmidon de Sacae. Ou naïf. Sans doute les deux à la fois. Ah, j'adore quand ces yeux brillent comme ça, on dirait des joyaux. Mais c'est le moment d'appliquer la touche finale de mon plan en tout point parfait. Je susurre.

« Oh que non, mon cher Guy… tu n'as pas encore vu la meilleure… »

A voir son regard terrifié, n'importe qui peut comprendre qu'il redoute encore un stratagème de ma part, et il a bien raison. Mais tout de suite le courage – ou la naïveté – l'emporte chez lui, et il sort – naïvement.

« Quoi donc ? »

Et il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Il le voit le fameux sourire Matthewien que je lui réserve tout spécialement, et auquel il a droit avant que...

PHSSSSSIIOOUUU !

…je tire d'un petit coup sec sa _superbe _natte de cheveux verts. Verts comme ses yeux.

« MAAAAAATTT-HHHEEEWWWW ! »

Son hurlement a dû faire trembler la salle, parce que les élèves hurlent de rire et que Marcus, scandalisé – mais plus étonné du tout –, lance.

« Monsieur Kutolah ! Bon sang, CALMEZ-VOUS et cessez de HURLER ! »

Et lui, de répondre.

« J-JE SUIS CALME ET J-E NE HURLE P-PAS ! »

Ah, on ne s'ennuie jamais avec lui, c'est sûr… allez, comme je suis magnanimement magnanime, je vais lui accorder un peu de répit. Ma bonté me perdra, c'est sûr.

« Du calme, Guy. »

Autant dire au feu de s'arrêter de brûler.

« T-tu te tiens devant m-moi, E-ET TU V-VEUX QUE JE SOIS C-CALME ! »

C'est trop tentant de le titiller… je me place devant lui, et lui décoche un de mes regards les plus charmeurs, accompagné d'un sourire à faire tomber les filles raides dingues de moi.

« Suis-je donc si beau, pour que tu te mettes dans de tels états à cause de ma seule présence ? »

« M-MAT-THEW ! C-COMMENT… O-OSES-T-TU…»

Mon Dieu, ce bégaiement est vraiment trop craquant. Bien plus encore que la situation n'est drôle – quoique je doive admettre que la drôlerie de la situation se défend – se défend drôlement, pour faire un jeu de mot absolument génial (comme moi).

…la cloche sonne.

« Loué soit sainte Elimine pour cette action de grâce venant mettre fin à mon sacerdoce ! »

Apparemment, il semblerait que Marcus soient encore plus heureux que ce soit la fin du cours que les élèves, ce qui est un fait historique. J'entends un petit myrmidon marmonner quelque chose à propos de la première parole sensée de ce professeur depuis le début de son existence… ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

« AHHHH ! MATTHEW ! Qu'est-ce que t-tu fais ! Lâche-moi ! »

Hum ! Moi, lâcher cette natte de cheveux encore plus soyeux que le vent sur la peau ? C'est bien trop rigolo de le voir lutter comme ça pour se dégager…

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, mon cher Guy, le professeur a encore quelque chose à dire. »

« Et TU c-crois que je peux e-entendre quelque chose avec la t-tête à l'envers et quelqu'un qui t-tire mes cheveux comme si c'était un p-pullover ! »

Un pullover, ça s'enfile, non ?

« COMME JE DISAIS – c'est la voix de Marcus –, vous allez prendre le repas ensemble avant de vous préparer à prendre le car pour votre nouvel habitat… »

« L-LE CAR ! UN N-NOUVEL H-HABITAT ! »

Les élèves rient devant les hurlements de Guy. Ce que j'adore chez lui, c'est qu'il fait tout à 100 pour 100. Même se couvrir de ridicule.

« Monsieur Kutolah, continue un Marcus exaspéré, CELA VOUS ARRIVE-T-IL D'ECOUTER AU LIEU DE VOUS BATTRE AVEC MONSIEUR OSITIA ! »

En voyant la tête de mon myrmidon coincé par les cheveux attachés par un nœud à mon taille-crayon, il se reprend.

« Quelle question stupide, marmonne-t-il. Les poules n'ont pas encore des dents… »

Les élèves hurlent de rire. Ah, merci, ô mon public d'admirateurs !

« Comme je disais pour monsieur Kutolah qui n'écoutait pas, si occupé qu'il était à chercher des noises à monsieur Ositia – à ces mots, les yeux vert émeraude de Guy me lancent des éclairs –, cet exposé que nous allons faire nécessite que vous changiez de milieu et donc de logement pendant un certain temps, élèves comme professeurs. Pendant une période de six mois, vous allez habiter ensemble dans un pensionnat situé à… »

« Q-QUOI ! »

Guy fait encore des siennes. Pourtant je n'ai fait qu'un nœud double à sa natte avec mon taille-crayon…

« MONSIEUR KUTOLAH, pour L'AMOUR DU CIEL, CESSEZ DE HURLER ! »

« J-JE VAIS DEVOIR ÊTRE D-DANS LE M-MÊME ENDROIT QUE… CE… CE… »

Si le regard avait pu tuer, Marcus serait mort. Au lieu de quoi, il continue à parler.

« OUI ! Vous serez, comme tous les élèves, dans le même pensionnat, monsieur Kutolah, tout comme monsieur Ositia. Même s'il est maintenant de notoriété publique que vous n'êtes pas en termes des plus amicaux ! »

Les élèves rient encore.

« Le professeur Kent vous donnera les numéros des chambres et les clés, ainsi que la répartition des élèves. N'oubliez pas d'aller le voir, et si vous ne le voyez pas, d'en parler au professeur Heath. A bon entendeur, salut ! »

A voir la tête de Guy, l'apocalypse est proche. Ah-ha, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser, moi…

« Où vas-tu, mon cher Guy ? Tu n'as pas oublié quelque chose ! »

Des yeux émeraude m'assassinent.

« F-fiche-moi la paix ! »

« Quelque chose, du genre, « il faut à travailler sur notre exposé ensemble » ? Ou alors, du genre, au moins « il faut commencer réfléchir à un thème pour notre exposé » ? »

« On a le t-temps ! »

« Si tu avais écouté Marcus, tu saurais qu'il a dit ça. »

« J-JE ME P-PASSERAI DES C-COMMENTAIRES DE MONSIEUR-JE-SAIS-TOUT ! »

Amusé, je lui décoche un de mes sourires-hyper-craquants.

« N'empêche que Monsieur-je-sais-tout est là pour veiller sur toi… »

D'un geste brusque, il dégage sa natte de mon taille-crayon, et dignement, disparaît par la sortie.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de personne pour veiller sur moi… »

Il ne bégaie pas ?

« …surtout pas de toi, Matthew. Parce que… »

Ses yeux vert émeraude me jettent une lueur plus éclatante que le soleil.

« …parce que personne ne peut avoir besoin de quelqu'un comme toi, Matthew Ositia. »

Il disparaît.

…personne, hein ? Personne ne peut avoir besoin d'un Matthew Ositia, n'est-ce pas ?

Les élèves disparaissent, en emportant leurs rires avec eux.

Mais moi, c'est mon rire qui m'a emporté avec lui, il y a très longtemps, pour me perdre. Cela fait des années que dans mon rire, il n'y a plus de moi-même. Il y a très longtemps que plus personne ne doit plus avoir de Matthew Ositia, ni que cette personne ait encore besoin de Matthew Ositia pour veiller sur elle, parce qu'il n'aura jamais su le faire.

Toi, toi qui est partie maintenant trop loin de moi, pourquoi ne m'as-tu laissé que ton ombre ?

Et…

…je SAIS quel sujet que je voudrais choisir pour cet exposé. Oui, maintenant, je le sais. Reste à le « proposer » à Guy… oui, à lui, lui seul. Car… ce n'est pas pour rien que c'est lui que j'ai choisi comme partenaire pour ce travail. Même s'il ne me choisira jamais, même s'il ne comprendra jamais, j'espère qu'un peu de ce que je voudrais tant lui dire entrera en lui, et l'aidera un jour pour vivre son propre combat.

Il est resté pur dans son désir d'être un vrai chevalier…

…

**(Du temps plus tard…)**

…

Alors que je méditais, en proie à mes sombres pensées, l'apocalypse me tomba dessus, signant mon arrêt de mort. Ou mon arrêt de vie, c'est comme on voudra.

« Maaaaaaattheeeeeeeew ! »

Oh, non… cette voix stridente… de fille… Sainte Elimine, dites-moi que ce n'est pas…

« ……..Serra. », je marmonne entre mes dents serrées.

Déjà j'aperçois du coin de l'œil les couettes roses émerger du mur… non, pitié, tout sauf ça. Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ? D'accord, j'ai fait chier Guy 1 234 409 fois, en lui extorquant diaboliquement 19 faveurs à honorer, mais tout de même… cela ne méritait pas un tel châtiment…

« Mattheeewwwwww ! Attends-moi ! »

Aïe, mes oreilles… cette voix… Serra, la terrible et impitoyable Serra… NON ! Je vais vous expliquer. Au premier abord, avec ses jolies couettes roses et son charmant visage, Serra peut paraître la plus douce des créatures du monde. Mais au second abord, elle est la plus diabolique des créatures de ce monde.

« MATTHEWWWWW ! Je sais que tu es lààààààà et que tu brûleeeeuuuhh d'envie de voir la charmannnnnnte Serra, ta meilleure amieeeeeee ! »

Je n'ai jamais prétendu à tel titre.

« …mince. »

Disparaître est DEFINITIVEMENT une bonne idée. Pourquoi ne pas pratiquer ma fameuse technique de disparition instantanée, le « Night Shadow » ? Ah, une note pour me faire comprendre. Un certain nombre d'entre nous ici, possède des techniques ou des dons particulier dus à son ascendance. Par exemple, les Kutolah – dont Guy – sont issus de Sacae. Les gens de Sacae étaient à l'origine une tribu possédant des connaissances exceptionnelles en matière d'archerie à cheval, ce que presque aucune personne ne maîtrise. Ils sont aussi d'habiles bretteurs. Guy est une exception parmi les exceptions. D'après mes sources secrètes de renseignements, il est loin d'être un archer d'exception, mais… est très doué à l'épée. Je dirais… exceptionnellement doué, même. Son jeu manque d'expérience. Mais, pour m'être battu avec lui… je sais qu'il est de cette étoffe des grands. J'ai dû ruser pour gagner… que voulez-vous. Il faudra bien, un jour, qu'il apprenne à se montrer plus malin, s'il veut devenir chevalier. Car il y a beaucoup plus fort que moi. Même en matière de tromperie.

Même pour en revenir à ces dons spéciaux hérités de l'ascendance… ma technique à moi est le « Night Shadow ». C'est une technique spéciale qui me donne la capacité de disparaître et de réapparaître instantanément ailleurs, un déplacement ultra-rapide qui équivaut aux yeux d'autrui à de la téléportation. En outre, j'ai des talents spéciaux en ce qui concerne les « travaux de l'ombre »… c'est-à-dire, crocheter les serrures, déverrouiller les portes blindées, pénétrer dans les endroits plus difficiles d'accès et percer les codes ainsi que les pièges… j'ai également une vision trois fois supérieure à la normale. Oui, vous l'avez deviné ; je viens d'un très ancien clan de voleurs, surnommés « les Artistes de l'Ombre ». Je ne l'ai jamais avoué à personne, ni fait usage de mes techniques qui aurait pu révéler mon origine. Si on en avait vent dans le lycée ou dans mon entourage, je risquerai gros… très gros. Dire que je serais renvoyé serait peut-être très en dessous de la réalité, pour tout résumer. Les voleurs n'ont jamais été bien vus dans la société. Imaginez ce que ça serait pour moi, qui suis un descendant d'un des plus célèbres clans…

…personne ne doit jamais le savoir.

Un seul, au monde, connaît ma véritable identité. Et c'est celui qui n'a jamais eu peur de montrer la sienne. Toute son attitude chante un hymne glorieux non seulement à son appartenance à son propre clan, mais également au rêve de son cœur – devenir un vrai guerrier. Toute la fierté de Sacae coule dans son être.

Guy, tu es tellement plus courageux que moi.

Tellement plus courageux… je ne te le dirai jamais, mais… je t'admire, Guy. Si encore je ne pouvais faire que t'admirer, les choses auraient peut-être été plus simples…

« Maaattheeeeewww ! »

La voix stridente de Serra… c'est le moment de faire ma technique. Considérant que je suis au premier étage… la distance sera de… okay. Je joins les mains en formant des signes façon ninja, et murmure…

« Night Shadow. »

Instantanément, je me « téléporte » au rez-de-chaussée, près du réfectoire. Malheureusement, ce que je n'ai pas prévu, c'est de failli avoir écraser le directeur Hector.

« **$£)/;$ù** ! »

A juger par le langage très élégant, c'est bien Hector. Je sens que ça va mal se passer pour moi… je crois que je n'aurais pas dû utiliser mon « Night Shadow ». Je ne maîtrise pas cette technique…

« MATTHEW ! Quoi, c'est toi ! Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de me foncer dedans, petit $£) ! »

Il m'attrape par le col, mais avec la souplesse d'une anguille, je m'échappe de son étreinte. Finalement, être descendant d'un clan des Artistes de l'Ombre a ses avantages. Peut-être que des excuses vont le calmer ?

« Désolé, monsieur... »

« **$£)/;$ù** ! »

Mauvaise option. Heureusement qu'il a cru que j'ai atterri sur lui parce que je fonçais dans le réfectoire pour aller manger. S'il avait eu vent de ma technique… aïe.

J'attends patiemment que le directeur se calme.

« **$£)/;$ù** ! **GRRRRR **! »

Il faudrait vraiment trouver une solution. Soit que je cesse à tout jamais d'employer cette technique, soit que j'aie l'occasion de faire des progrès pour ne plus atterrir n'importe où. Ce n'est pas seulement mon incognito qui est en jeu, mais aussi ma tranquillité d'esprit. Parfois, j'arrive à maîtriser la technique – voire pas trop mal, en général. Mais lorsque je suis contrarié, ou perturbé, j'ai presque 90 pour cent de chances de rater. Ça a dû être le souvenir de Leila, à cause des paroles de Guy, qui ont dû raviver la douleur… mince. On peut mesurer l'efficacité du « Night Shadow » à la précision et à la rapidité du déplacement, ainsi qu'à la distance parcourue. Mais je suis loin de la maîtriser…

« Ça t'arrive souvent, Matthew, de foncer dans le dos des personnes sans faire attention ? »

Il commence à se calmer.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès, monsieur. »

« Ça, pour ta vie, je l'espère ! »

Il est calme, tout va bien.

« Enfin, puisque tu es là… Matthew, j'ai à te parler. Et en confidentiel. Hors des oreilles indiscrètes. »

Je souris finement.

« Donc, je ne pas si mal _tombé_, monsieur Hector ? »

Je l'entends grommeler quelque chose à propos des élèves pas foutus de s'abstenir de faire des jeux de mots stupides. Cependant, je le suis, dans un local à part. Arrivé là-bas, il ferme la porte, et commence selon sa délicate méthode habituelle, à frapper de ses grandes mains le bureau.

**BOUM !**

Et il veut me parler hors des… oreilles indiscrètes.

« Matthew, où en es-tu dans ta mission ? »

Il fait allusion à un de mes « travaux sous couverture ». Explication. Quelque élèves, à savoir Serra et moi, plus le surveillant Oswin, sont chargés d'exercer une surveillance discrète sur le lycée et de le protéger, car si les apparences montrent que ce n'est pas un endroit tranquille, la réalité est encore pire. Pourquoi moi et les autres que je vous ai cités ? Parce que jadis, Oswin était au service d'Uther, le frère aîné d'Hector, qui dirigeait l'établissement. Serra appartenait à une famille de guérisseurs dans un couvent dirigé par Uther aussi. Quant à moi, c'est mon ascendance d'un clan de voleurs qui a fait Uther employer mes services d'espion. Nous avons chacun notre rôle : moi, je suis chargé d'exercer une surveillance discrète. Oswin d'intervenir en tant que surveillant, et Serra de soigner les éventuelles blessures.

« Les choses ont l'air normales, directeur. A part que… »

Un ton acide me coupe.

« A part que ? »

« …je dois travailler avec Serra… »

« … »

« Vous ne pourriez pas… la mettre avec Oswin ? »

« Idiot. Tu sais bien qu'en tant que surveillant, il… »

« …ne peut pas aller avec une élève, je sais. »

Quelle plaie.

« Très bien, Matthew. Tu peux y aller. »

L'instant d'après, je disparais – mais façon naturelle, c'est-à-dire par la porte et sans technique spéciale. Il est temps d'aller manger au réfectoire ou ça paraîtrait suspect…

Leila…

Je sursaute. Pourquoi je repense à Leila ? Pourquoi ? Elle est morte. Elle est morte, tuée par une bande d'assassin et de voleurs. Ça n'aurait jamais eu d'importance d'en mentionner les responsables, si moi-même, je n'étais pas un descendant d'un clan de voleurs.

Est-ce que je vaux tellement mieux que l'assassin de celle qui n'était si chère ? Guy n'arrête pas de me le répéter, que je l'énerve, qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi, que je suis arrogant, etc. Jusqu'à quel point a-t-il raison ?

Je me sens triste.

Car je sais… que tu as raison, Guy. Je ne vaux pas mieux que toutes ces personnes. Il y a des jours où j'aimerais être comme toi, fier et noble guerrier de Sacae. Mais je ne suis qu'un voleur.

Si un jour… tu pouvais me donner une autre réponse… alors…

…Guy. Continue à être ce que tu es, ce que je ne peux pas être, et ce que même Leila n'aura pas pu être, finalement. Son assassin lui a tout volé : son sourire, son cœur, sa beauté, tout a disparu avec elle. Je ne peux pas… laisser cela arriver à toi, Guy. Je ne m'en remettrais pas cette fois.

Deviens fort, Guy…

…

**(à suivre)**

…

Chapitre bâclé... -- aurais pu faire mieux...


	3. Ö génial Matthew que je suis ! Partie 2

Coucou !

Un chapitre pour Ma-chan et Silvara ! Apparition de Rath et de Wil, pour les amateurs... comment ? On fait la queue ? Plus de pleins d'autres persos, avec des allusions hétéro, yaoi et yuri.

Rath : ...

Wil : Youpi ! Enfin ! Raaaaatthhh ! On va enfin joueeeeerrr ! C'est troopp bien ! Enfin, enfin, enfin ! Hein, Rath ? N'est-ce pas ? Hein ? Hein ? Dites !

Rath, _léger sourire _: ... ... ...oui.

LE SCOOP DU JOUR : un mot de Rath !

Hector : Pour un scoop, c'est un scoop...

Eliwood et Lyn, _air menaçant _: HEC-TOR...

Wil : Et Rebecca, elle joue aussi dans le chapitre ? Et Dart ?

Rebecca : Attends, je regarde dans le script...

**Note : Une remarque sur les "pairings", "ceux qu'on aime", "ceux qu'on aime pas"... je suis contre cette idée de dire simplement des remarques comme "Ah, ce couple, il est nul..." "J'aime pas ce pairing..." "Ils sont pas gays..." "Je suis content que tu les fasses pas être gays, je déteste ça..." **

**C'est également valable dans le sens inverse. Pour les pairings hétéros que beaucoup de yaoi/ yuri lovers n'aiment pas, mais c'est vrai que c'est un plus rare de voir un yaoiste / yuriste être intolérant avec des couples comme Eliwood x Ninian, Rath x Lyn... etc... **

**Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de couples "classiques" ou "pas classiques", "normaux" ou "pas normaux". L'Amour, c'est l'Amour, c'est tout.**

Evidemment, Ma-Chan et Silvara, ce n'est pas pour vous que je dis ça. Je suis d'ailleurs très honorée d'animer la section Fire Emblem en français avec vous.

Rath : ...

Matthew : Mais bon sang, tu vas trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à dire ?

Guy : Cousin Rath ! Dis quel...

Rath : ...non.

Matthew et Guy : Perdu !

Rath : (M--)

Wil : Go go go ! Matthew et Guy, on n'attends plus que vous ! Rath ! Vous aussi !

**_

* * *

_****_Chapitre 2 : Ô génial Matthew que je suis ! (Partie 2)_**

…

**(Quelques instants plus tard…)**

…

J'arrive discrètement au réfectoire. Je salue d'un grand sourire charmeur les dames de service, qui auréole si bien mon excuse d'être en retard qu'elles sourient en me remettant du rab. Ah, je sais… je suis tellement beau, tellement génial…

« Au revoir, monsieur Ositia ! »

Merci, ô mes admiratrices.

Plateau en main, je cherche où me mettre. J'aperçois des camarades qui me font signe… je commençais déjà à me diriger vers là-bas, quand… je vois Serra là-bas. Non, pas question… on va dire que je ne les ai pas vus, hein ? Et en plus, je me demande où est Guy… il doit être tout seul, j'en suis sûr. Le myrmidon de Sacae est peut-être fier et courageux, mais il n'a pas le don de diplomatie. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qui s'est passé dans la classe de Marcus. Et…

…une voix ?

« Tu penses qu'il va être comment, le cours de sport et le cours d'arme ? »

La voix de Guy !

« … … … »

Il parle tout seul ou son interlocuteur est bouché !

« Rath ! »

Son interlocuteur doit être bouché.

« … … … »

« Rath ! Je sais que tu m'as entendu ! Alors, tu penses qu'ils vont être comment, les cours de sport et d'arme ? »

Enfin, j'entends une voix grave.

« Comme… d'habitude. »

J'entends un grand soupir de Guy. Mais pour quel genre de gars se prend donc ce Rath ? Le myrmidon s'adresse à lui sur le ton amical – quelque chose qu'il ne fait pas avec moi, d'ailleurs –, il pourrait au moins lui répondre !

« Rath, tu me désespères. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles jamais ? »

« … … …je n'ai rien à dire. »

« Ah. »

Sans même le voir, je vois la face de Guy s'allonger, sans doute déçu de ne pas pouvoir entrer plus dans le cœur de son cousin des Kutolah (Oui, j'ai cette information sur sa famille à cause de la « mission » que m'a donnée Hector). J'ai dans l'idée que Guy ne doit pas être très heureux avec sa famille… dans ce cas, rien de mieux que le géniaaaaaaal Matthew pour lui remonter le moral ! Rien de mieux qu'une bonne colère de sa part pour lui rendre son humeur combative ! Et que de mieux indiqué ? MOI !

« Et quand je pense que la bibliothécaire a osé dire que je te ressemblais, cousin Rath… »

Notre rivalité n'a jamais cessé de lui redonner du punch… et qui sait, je pourrais peut-être lui jouer encore un mauvais tour et lui exiger une faveur… du coin de l'œil, je vois son sac posé dangereusement loin – un peu – de lui. Un cahier dépasse… un sourire diabolique apparaît sur mes lèvres. Je sais ce que je vais faire…

Déjà, j'entrais en scène, lorsque…

« Toi ? Tu es l'élève que Marcus a fait entrer ? »

Mince. Ce gars qui vient d'entrer va saccager mon plan génial…

« Ah, Wil, c'est toi. »

Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

« Ouais ! Mais c'est toi, Matthew ! Je t'avais pas reconnu ! Alors, finalement, on est dans la même classe ? Trop bien ! Je suis trop content que tu sois là ! On va pouvoir manger ensemble, si ça te dit ! Et puis, au fait, pour l'exposé… tu penses choisir quoi, comme thème ? Et tu t'es mis avec qui ? Ah, oui, avec ce nouvel élève, c'est vrai… il a un look bizarre, tu trouves pas ? »

Je cligne des yeux, incapable de digérer quoique ce soit comme information. Comment fait-il pour parler aussi vite et autant, sans respirer ! Et imaginez que, à cause de mon ascendance du clan des Artistes de l'Ombre, j'ai les sens trois fois supérieures à la normale ! Ouille, ma tête…

« Eh, Matthew, tu m'as entendu ? »

Wil me regarde avec ses grands yeux chocolat. Que dois-je répondre ? Je n'ai rien compris…

« Ah… euh, oui. »

Mauvaise réponse. Parce qu'il se remet à repartir pour une bonne dizaine de minutes de bavardages, sans que je puisse suivre.

« …et tu penses, que pour le cours d'armes, on sera pas désavantagé, si on est archer ? Parce que… c'est vraiment ce que je préfère, l'arc, moi. Je me demande ce qu'a ce nouvel élève comme arme… à moins qu'il ne fasse pas le cours d'arme ? Il est tout petit… je me demande s'il aura pas du mal, à cause de ça… et sa drôle de tenue… »

Je sens mes mâchoires légèrement se serrer. Wil est gentil, mais il ne le connaît pas…

« Guy est le _plus fort_ bretteur que je connaisse, Wil. Sa tenue reflète simplement son appartenance au clan des Kutolah, de la tribu de Sacae. Il est fort, droit, et d'une honnêteté à la mesure de sa générosité et de son courage. »

Wil me regarde avec de grands yeux, presque impressionné.

« Je ne savais pas… que tu le connaissais… »

Quoi, il n'a dit qu'une seule phrase ? Et avec deux ellipses ! A mon tour, je le regarde, étonné.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le petit archer se met à sourire d'une façon à la fois innocente et grave.

« C'est que… tu parles pas de quelqu'un comme ça, d'habitude. On dirait… que tu l'estimes plus que n'importe qui… plus que toi, même. Et que… tu tiens à lui, vraiment. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que quand tu es avec lui, tu passes ton temps à te moquer de lui ? »

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Que répondre… à une telle question ? Heureusement – mais est-ce bien heureusement ? –, l'occasion ne m'est pas donnée. J'entends la voix forte du myrmidon de Sacae pousser un cri horrifié. Ah-ha, il doit m'avoir vu.

« T-TOI ! »

C'est le moment d'opérer mon charme naturellement irrésistible. Je lui décoche un super « sourire matthewien » craquant, et d'une pose très cool, je m'installe à la table de Kutolah junior sous son regard horrifié. Kutolah senior se contente de regarder la scène, l'air inexpressif. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Wil, et qu'un très net changement s'opère dans son regard. Ouh-hou, ces deux-là…

« Qu'est-ce que t-tu fous à MA t-table, M-MATTHEW ! »

Quand il veut, il a la voix stridente, le petit myrmidon de Sacae.

« Je ne savais que tu avais le droit de propriété sur les tables de la cantine, mon cher Guy. »

« T-TU sais TRES BIEN ce que je veux dire, M-matthew ! NE J-JOUE PAS SUR LES M-MOTS ! »

Des étincelles s'allument dans son magnifique regard émeraude. Mon super « sourire matthewien » s'élargit.

« C'est un crime pour un lycéen de s'asseoir à une table ? »

L'air désespéré, Kutolah junior se tourne Kutolah senior – qui, soit dit en passant, garde les yeux fixés sur Wil, en plein speech sur leur emploi du temps.

« Cousin Rath, dis quelque chose ! »

L'air toujours impassible – presque –, le grand Kutolah ne cligne pas même ses yeux verts émeraude (ceux de Guy sont bien plus beauuuux !), et se tourne très lentement vers nous, faisant bouger ses cheveux verts mi-longs retenus par un bandana, ainsi que son unique boucle d'oreille.

« … … …Wil… … … »

Guy tombe de sa chaise. Lorsqu'il se relève, son air dit clairement sa frustration, comme le sarcasme vibrant dans sa voix.

« Merci pour ton soutien, cousin. »

Ce Rath est vraiment quelqu'un de formidable. Il ne m'empêchera pas de faire chier mon myrmidon préféré – tant qu'il y aura Wil, bien sûr. Les personnes de Sacae sont très à cheval sur la protection des membres de leur clan et de leur famille, habituellement ; et ni Guy, ni Rath, ne font exception. Il faut vraiment que la présence de Wil - qui s'est assis en face de lui pour manger – soit importante pour Kutolah Senior qu'il en oublie même son devoir de protéger son cousin.

Un aperçu de leur discussion… (devinez qui blablate ?)

« Eh, Rath, vous avez notre nouvel emploi du temps ? Ah, que je suis bête ! C'est vrai que vous ne pouvez pas avoir vu le mien, nous ne sommes pas dans la même classe… mais je crois bien que nous avons cours de sport et cours d'arme ensemble, puisque même les différents niveaux ont certains cours ensemble ! Je suppose que vous continuez toujours l'arc, n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi, vous savez ! Mais je me suis blessé… j'espère que je pourrais faire le cours et que… »

« … ... …Wil. »

« ...je pense que… euh, oui ? »

« Ne… te blesse pas. Je ne veux pas que… tu te fasses mal. Même si tu aimes l'archerie. »

OUAH. L'instant doit être immortalisé. Guy et moi, on ouvre de grands yeux. _Trois phrases. _Et la dernière, _sans ellipse_. Rath des Kutolah a battu son record.

Ouah.

« Matthew… dis-moi que j-je rêve… »

« Ben d'accord… tu rêves… »

Kutolah junior me jette un regard furieux, et je ris sous cape.

Ha.

Quant à Wil, il ouvre ses grands yeux chocolat innocents, et se met à rire, en tapotant sur la main de Kutolah Senior. Manifestement, ce contact est loin de déplaire au Loup de Glace – c'est le surnom de Rath, descendant du grand Kutolah Loup d'Argent. Il faut croire que le petit Wil a le pouvoir de faire fondre la glace du cousin de Guy. Lequel, soit dit en passant, est encore…

« M-MATTHEW ! T-Tu… ! »

…en train d'hurler.

« Oui, mon cher Guy ? »

Un grand sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres. (Super « sourire matthewien » !) Les yeux émeraude m'assassinent.

« A-ARRÊTE DE TIRER SUR MA N-NATTE ! »

C'est le moment d'en placer une.

« Je ne tire pas dessus, mon cher Guy. C'est ma faute si elle est malencontreusement attachée à double tour au pilier de la table ? »

J'entends le myrmidon de Sacae prendre une grande respiration, avant de hurler…

« O-OOOOUUUUUI ! »

Et je ne peux même pas lui reprocher d'avoir tort.

J'avais d'autres plans en tête pour faire chier Guy, mais Rath se tourne vers moi, et d'un air froid – mais pour ce que ça change de d'habitude ! –, énonce d'une voix grave.

« Ça… suffit. »

Et mince alors. On peut même plus s'amuser…

« Ah, mais je comptais juuuuuuuste m'asseoir et manger à cette table… tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, Rath des Kutolah ? »

« … »

Je me tourne.

« Et toi, Guy ? »

« **£¨°)$)°¨ !** »

Parfait.

« Merci beaucoup, les Kutolah ! », je fais en m'installant à la table et en commençant mon entrée.

Guy semble sur le point de faire une déprime. Et Rath ne l'aide pas beaucoup, occupé qu'il est à contempler les yeux chocolats de Wil qui est plongé dans son plat de pâtes ET dans sa conversation sur les arcs. (Il pouvait pas parler de l'emploi du temps tout le temps, non ?)

« Ô Sainte Elimine… p-pourquoi m-moi… », gémit le myrmidon de Sacae.

Je le coupe d'un ton calculateur.

« Arrête de te plaindre. On avait un compromis. »

« Grrr… oh t-toi…! »

« Je parle de l'exposé, Guy. Pas des 19 faveurs que tu me dois. Tu es tellement occupé à m'insulter que tu n'as même pas pensé que cette note compterait un maximum pour le passage et qu'on va bientôt prendre le car… »

Wil ajoute son grain de sel.

« C'est juste après le cours de sport et d'arme. N'est-ce pas, Rath ? »

« … … …oui. »

J'ironise devant Kutolah senior.

« Tu deviens bavard, Rath des Kutolah. »

« … »

N'ayant aucune envie de revenir sur la « volubilité » de son cousin, mon myrmidon de Sacae revient au sujet…

« N'insulte pas ma f-famille, M-MATTHEW ! »

…enfin pas tant que ça.

« Alors, ce sujet ? » demande Wil, suppliant, tentant en vain de calmer un Guy déchaîné.

« Ah oui, le sujet… » je fais d'un air faussement pensif, le menton posé sur la main. « J'ai une idée… »

Les yeux émeraude du myrmidon de Sacae brillent de détermination.

« Moi aussi… »

Wil nous regarde tour à tour.

« Et c'est… ? »

Guy et moi, on se regarde droit dans les yeux. Puis, d'un coup, un hurlement parle à l'unisson, faisant trembler les couverts et la table.

« **LA RIVALITE !** »

Wil tombe de sa chaise. Notre cri était parfaitement synchro. En soupirant, il se relève (sous le regard d'un Rath alarmé)…

« Evidemment… j'aurais dû m'en douter… »

Mais déjà Guy ne l'écoute plus, occupé qu'il est de me fusiller du regard en énonçant.

« Les relations de haine… »

Les yeux fixés sur lui, je continue.

« Les relations d'attirance… »

Wil nous regarde, toujours impressionné – et assez amusé, aussi.

« Thèse – antithèse… et la synthèse ? »

Un grand hurlement à l'unisson.

« **LA VERITABLE RELATION ! **»

Cette fois, Rath des Kutolah empêche Wil de tomber sous l'ampleur des décibels atteints par le cri.

« Bon sang, marmonne le petit archer. C'est vraiment quelque chose, ces deux-là… »

Il se tourne vers le Loup de Glace.

« N'est-ce pas, Rath ? Hein ? Dites ? »

« … … …viens. »

Le grand Kutolah a pris la main du petit archer, pour l'entraîner ailleurs.

« Ah ? Euh ? Oui ? Hein, où ça ? Ah, vous voulez dire… en cours ? Euh, mais c'est encore la récré ! Quoique… il reste encore une minute… mais enfin, donc c'est encore la récré ! Enfin presque… la minute s'écoule… ah, elle est presque finie… vingt secondes… mais c'est encore la récré… dix secondes… cinq… quatre… trois… »

Est-ce moi ou j'entre-aperçois un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Rath des Kutolah, le Loup de Glace ?

« C'est curieux… » je murmure, pensif.

Etonné par mon changement d'attitude, Guy en oublie de hurler, et me demande, interrogateur.

« De quoi qui est curieux ? »

« Les opposés. »

« Hein, quoi ? »

« Wil et ton cousin. Tu n'as vraiment remarqué ? »

« C'est vrai qu'ils s'entendent bien… et alors ? »

« Eh bien, c'est parlant. (Enfin, la chose en elle-même, pas Rath… ) ton cousin est une vraie carpe, et Wil une vraie pipelette. Ils sont totalement opposés… et pourtant… »

« Et pourtant ? »

Je suis très pensif.

« Leur lien est si fort… »

« Tu veux dire que… »

Je le coupe.

« Regarde-les, Guy. »

Le jeune Kutolah lève les yeux, où là-bas, le Loup de Glace et le petit archer se trouvent. Incroyable ! Rath sourit. Très légèrement, mais il sourit – à Wil (Qui lui, ne cesse de parler en accumulant maladresses touchantes). Rath n'a jamais souri. Il ne parle jamais, ne rit jamais, ne sourit jamais. Et voilà… que tout change face un petit archer bavard…

« Je dois reconnaître… que tu as raison, Matthew… » murmure mon myrmidon de Sacae.

A ce moment, c'est toujours là où je dis une bêtise, ou je tire la natte de Guy, ou je lui vole quelque chose, en bref le moment où je le fais chier pour l'énerver. Mais étrangement, là, je n'en ai pas envie.

Un rayon de lumière fait étinceler ses yeux émeraude, porté sur une vision lointaine que lui seul connaît. Sur son profil soudainement noble et calme, le vent souffle, entrant par une fenêtre ouverte, jouant magiquement avec sa longue natte verte.

Qu'il est…

…beau…

« Matthew ? »

Voilà que ces yeux émeraude me fixent !

Son air est si grave. Il ne ressemble en rien à celui d'un garçon exaspéré, d'un rôle qu'il joue sans s'en rendre compte.

Mais moi je sais que je joue un rôle…

« Ah, je sais, Guy… ne dis rien… je sais… »

J'ai fermé les yeux, le menton posé sur la main, sentant le regard interrogateur du jeune Kutolah. Je l'entends bafouiller.

« M-matthew… t-tu s-sais… ! »

C'est le moment.

D'un mouvement vif, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et fait courir mes doigts sur la table avec une lueur de malice feinte dans mon regard. Avant de tirer sur la natte de mon myrmidon.

« Oui, Guy… je sais que je suis siiiiiiii beeeaaaaauuu ! »

**BOUM !**

Et ce fut ainsi qu'un myrmidon de Sacae tomba par terre devant la stupidité de la remarque. Et qu'un hurlement me poursuivit jusqu'à la classe de sport et d'arme.

« **M-MATTHEEEEEEW ! J-JE. TE. DETEEEEEESTE !** »

Tellement amusant.

…

**(Gymnase. Plus tard.)**

…

« Veuillez faire silence, s'il vous plaît. »

La voix – aussi mesurée que le port est élégamment guindé – avait le don de calmer l'atmosphère et de rendre les élèves attentifs, qui s'avancèrent vers la silhouette grandissante, habillée entièrement de rouge – et avec, pour faire dans le rouge, des cheveux roux foncés et des magnifiques yeux cuivre.

« M'sieur Kent ! C'est donc vous qui allez faire le cours d'arme ! »

Le jeune homme roux secoue lentement la tête.

« Non, jeune homme. J'enseigne principalement l'histoire et la géographie, ainsi que le droit. Ce sera mon collègue qui s'occupera de vous, n'ayez crainte. »

S'il y a une chose que l'on peut accorder à Kent, c'est que malgré son allure guindé et son ton des plus formels, il est très apprécié des élèves pour son sens de la mesure et sa droiture. Rare exception dans le monde des loubards.

« M'sieur Kent ! C'est qui, votre collègue ? »

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. »

« Alleeeeeez, m'sieur ! »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, à propos de mon collègue. C'est un écervelé dont la qualité du QI est particulièrement affligeante, mais néanmoins un professeur d'arme compétent en lance. »

« ? »

« De toute façon, chacun de vous n'étant pas dans le même groupe, la conséquence est que vous n'aurez guère le même professeur et qu'il est donc inutile que je vous fournisse une réponse inexacte. »

Beaucoup d'élèves se grattent la tête. Apparemment, ils n'ont pas compris tous les mots de la phrase de Kent. Voire pas un seul.

Evidemment, tout le monde ne peut pas s'appeler Matthew Ositia. Non, je plaisante… quoique…

C'est alors qu'une voix brillante d'enthousiasme et de fraîcheur résonne.

« Toujours aussi sérieux, frère d'arme ? Un jour, vous allez mourir à force de ne jamais rire ! Heureusement que je suis là pour empêcher ça ! »

Les élèves lèvent la tête, apercevant un jeune homme – plus petit que Kent –, aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux noisette étincelant d'ardeur de vivre. Le Bouclier Rouge – c'est ainsi que Kent était surnommé, et comme vous le verrez plus tard, ce n'est pas en vain –, tourne un regard réprobateur vers le nouveau venu (mais avec l'expérience que j'ai, je vois qu'il semble pourtant légèrement se détendre et sourire devant la présence de l'autre).

« Sain, vous êtes en retard. Quand diable sera-vous plus sérieux ? »

L'autre sourit largement, en bondissant dans tous les sens.

« Le jour où vous serez plus cool, Kent ! »

Un rire parcoure la foule d'élèves. « C'est pas demain la veille », ça serait la meilleure traduction de ce qu'ils pensent.

…et ils ont raison.

« Souriez, tout le monde ! Votre professeur bien aimé est enfin arrivé ! Le graaaaand, le beeeeaauu, le meeeerveilleux Saïn va enfin vous faire cours, mes chers élèves ! »

Nouveau rire parmi ces derniers, qui trouvent le contraste Kent / Saïn des plus amusants. Et dire qu'ils sont amis…

« Sain… » commence le Bouclier Rouge d'un ton las.

« Oh, j'oubliais, Kent ! Merci de m'avoir présenté et d'avoir excusé mon retard ! »

« Je n'excuse pas votre retard. »

Plus Kent semble être réprobateur, plus Sain semble être léger. Avec un dynamisme espiègle, il agrippe un bras autour du cou de l'autre et décoiffe complètement sa coupe bien ordonnée.

« Ah, Kent, Kent, Kent… mon frère d'arme… toujours si sérieux… puisque je suis plus intelligent et plus mature que vous, laissez-moi vous donner un bon conseil : si vous continuez ainsi, ça ne marchera jamais ! »

« Quoi donc ! »

« Voyons, mon cher Kent ! Les filles ! Comment voudrez-vous les charmer si vous êtes aussi sérieux qu'un vase ? »

Les élèves hurlent de rire, tandis que le Bouclier Rouge prend un ton sarcastique.

« Je ne savais pas qu'un vase était sérieux, Saïn. »

« Bien sûr que si, Kent. Vous ! »

Nouvel éclat de rire général.

« … … … »

Voilà que Kent se prend pour Rath des Kutolah…

« Saïn… votre bêtise est affligeante. »

Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de constater que le jeune professeur roux sourit, malgré lui. Quelle paire, tout de même… Saïn ébouriffe de nouveau les cheveux de son ami et reprend.

« Kent, mon cher frère d'arme, allez-vous nous faire l'honneur de nous donner un coup de pouce pour le cours d'arme ? »

« Non, Saïn. J'ai un cours d'histoire-géographie à donner. Contrairement à vous, je suis sérieux, moi. »

« … …_vaseux_, vous voulez dire ? » ajoute ce dernier d'un ton malicieux.

« SAÏN ! »

Finalement, je me détourne de la conversation, un peu fatigué. C'est amusant, mais pas autant que de faire chier Guy. En parlant du loup… où est-il ? Ce n'est pas dans son habitude d'arriver en retard… et encore moins un cours comme les cours d'arme ou de sport. Je regarde du coin des yeux… ah, il arrive ! On dirait qu'il était en train de discuter avec quelqu'un… une grande jeune femme aux cheveux et aux yeux aigue-marine. Lyndis, alias Lyn, la directrice adjointe du lycée. C'est vrai que, comme Guy, elle est de Sacae. Et une épéiste, comme lui. Rath a dû lui parler d'elle (en supposant qu'il ait un jour parlé dans sa vie). Tiens, où va mon myrmidon de Sacae ? Peut-être que Lyndis lui a demandé de chercher quelque chose…

Je jette un coup d'œil vers les professeurs, pour voir si le cours va commencer. Mais apparemment, Kent est encore en train de houspiller Saïn pour son manque de sérieux. Cette fois, il est en train de l'empêcher de draguer les professeurs Fiora et Isadora, qui en ont passablement assez de compliments sur leur grâce et leur beauté.

« Vous ne changerez donc JAMAIS ! »

« Mais, Kent… »

Et ainsi de suite. Ah, la la… au moins, Guy aura le temps d'arriver…

…c'est alors qu'entre un grand homme aux très longs cheveux noirs à reflet d'argent, qui dessinent une courbe harmonieuse et puissante comme son allure. Une épée peu ordinaire est rangée dans un élégant fourreau noir suspendu à sa gauche. Une immense cape noire bleutée magnifiquement décorée de motifs dorés lui donne une allure de maître. Les élèves se mettent à murmurer en apercevant le nouveau venu, mais l'éclat perçant des yeux noirs dorés leur côte l'envie de parler.

…je frissonne malgré moi.

Ce gars… est dangereux. Je le sens jusque dans les moindres fibres de mon corps (et vous savez que mes sens sont surdéveloppés à cause de mon ascendance). Son visage est caché dans l'ombre, mais même à cette distante, je sens qu'une lueur démoniaque vit dans ces yeux noir dorés. Sa lame n'a pas tranché un, deux, ou dix ennemis. Mais des centaines.

Que fait un tel individu ici ?

Bon sang, il faut que j'alerte le directeur Hector…

C'est alors qu'une voix familière résonne dans l'air !

« Professeur Saïn ! Professeur Kent ! Excusez-moi d'être en retard ! »

Une petite silhouette fend l'air, avec sa natte verte volant au vent, et son épée rangée dans son fourreau. Guy ! Tu es enfin là !

…je vois les yeux noirs dorés de l'inconnu se fixer un instant sur lui, et s'allumer d'une lueur intéressée – et démoniaque. Je frissonne, malgré moi. Ce gars… pourquoi fixe-t-il Guy ainsi ? Que lui veut-il ?

Il est…

…dangereux.

Guy… bon sang…

…s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

…

**(A suivre…)**

…

Rath : ...

Lyn, _regardant Rath _: Et voilà... Rath n'a ENCORE rien dit.

Matthew, _haussant les épaules _: De toute façon, il ne dit JAMAIS rien. A part lorsque Wil ou vous lui parlez, lady Lyn.

Guy : Et moi ! J-je suis son cousin, t-tout de même !

Matthew et Lyn : Ah ?

Guy : Rath ! Je sais que tu es là ! Réponds !

_Tout le monde regarde Rath._

Rath : ... ... ...

Matthew, _moqueur _: Pour sûr, ton cousin... aime communiquer avec toi...

Guy, _déprimé _: Mais pourquoi t-toujours moi ?

Rath : ... ...Guy ? Lyn ?

_Tout le monde sursaute_.

Matthew : Bon sang ! PREVIENS quand tu parles, Rath des Kutolah ! Tu m'as fait PEUR !

Guy : Oui, cousin ?

Lyn : Oui ?

Rath : Voilà. Des. Mots. Contents ?

Guy et Lyn : ... ... ...

Matthew : Ah nan, vous allez pas vous mettre aussi à vous prendre pour Rath!

Guy, Lyn et Rath : ... ... ...

Matthew : Je sais que vous êtes tous de Sacae, mais quand même...

Wil, _débarquant _: Coucou tout le monde ! ça gaze ? C'était trop bien comment on a joué ! Moi j'ai adoré ! J'adore être dans les fanfics ! ça me fait trop plaisir ! (_Voyant tout le monde silencieux_) Euh ? J'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

Guy, Matthew, Lyn et Rath : ... ... ...

Wil : Pourquoi vous vous prenez tous pour Rath ?

Guy, Matthew, Lyn et Rath : ... ... ...

Rath, _prenant Wil par le bras _: ... ...viens.

Wil : Ahhhhh ! Atteeeennnddeezzz, Raaaaattthh! J'ai rien captéééé !


End file.
